Love Train
by FringedOrchid
Summary: Join on a crazy love train where nobody loves the person they are supposed to. Heart breaks and romances at every corner.. Ugh.. I suck at this. But please give it a shot.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**A / N: Okay this is my first fic ever... so please be gentle. And please read and review. **

It was a Saturday morning. A loud phone ring woke up Emma from her dreams. She grunted and picked up her phone, "What's up?".

From the other side Ruby answered in a low voice, "Ems?..."

Emma let out a sigh, "Ruby... you know its Saturday right?"

Ruby chuckled slightly, "Yes Ems but do you know that you are forgetting your morning ritual and your royal highness is already here?"

Emma's eyes shot open in that instant, "Holy shit Rubes.. She is there already? For how long?"

"5 minutes and maybe 15 if I stall her"_,_Ruby replied.

Emma quickly got rid of her pj's and ran into the bathroom,"I love you Rubes..."

Emma was almost out of breath when she reached the diner. She opened the door with such a haste that she ran directly into the Mayor, spilling the hot coffee Regina was holding. Regina stumbled backwards a bit, before getting hold of the counter. Emma's mind was busy coming up with an apt apology or something that would get her out of the mess she just created, but nothing came out of her parted lips. She looked down at the coffee stain on the perfect gray power suit that Regina was wearing and let out a gasp. Emma's green eyes traveled upwards to meet Regina's chocolate brown eyes which were practically burning.

"Miss Swan !", Regina's voice was heard throughout the diner. And everybody stopped whatever they were doing.

"Reg.. Mills...Mayor.. Ms..." Emma bit her lip and took a deep breath before saying, "Mayor Mills... I am really umm sorry"

"_kudos Em.. what a nice way to start an apology" _her mind scolded.

Regina straightened her clothes a bit and looked back at Emma... "Oh.. No Miss Swan.. You are not sorry.. not yet.. but you will be.." and with that, she walked past Emma and out of the diner.

Emma closed her eyes as she heard the door close, rather loudly. Ruby, who was watching this from behind the counter quickly rushed to her.

"Ems.. you ok?"

Emma nodded slowly. Ruby took her hand and guided her to her favorite corner table. She made Emma sit and quickly got her a glass of water.

"So how is your weekend turning up to be Ems?" Ruby grinned.

Emma shot her a glare before taking a sip from the glass, her shoulders slouched and she rested her head on the table. "I am making it worse Ruby.. I want her to like me and look how that's going."

Ruby looked over her shoulder. Not seeing granny around and the customers now back to their normal, she slowly slid down on the chair opposite Emma. Taking Emma's hand in her own, she worked her most gentle, soothing voice, "Look Em.. its gonna be fine. You just need to make her see your other sides too.. "

Emma looked up, "aside from my clumsiness you mean.."

Ruby chuckled and nodded, "yesss Em and stop spilling stuff on her.. You know how she is about her attire". Ruby air quoted "attire".

Emma laughed. Sitting up in her chair."I don't know what happens to me Rubes.. She is just.."

Emma looked down, her mind racing. Trying to come up with words to describe how she felt just seeing a glimpse of the Mayor.. her perfect lips, deep brown eyes, her perfect suit hugging her body perfectly.. Emma rolled her eyes as she found herself using word _perfect_ a too many times. But thats who Regina was for her. Perfect in every aspect. Even in her flaws, temper everything. Emma let out a sigh.

Ruby, who was watching her friend closely, knew the look Emma had in her eyes. It made her heart ache slightly. She reached for Emma's hand and whispered, "You really like her that much?"

Emma looked up, meeting Ruby's sparkling green eyes with her own and gave her a soft smile.

"Then you have to do something Em.", Ruby said unconvincingly. Every cell in her body screamed against her words.

"Ruby Lucas! "

Ruby quickly got up and saw granny standing at the kitchen door with her hands on her hips and a stern look in her eyes.

"Em, I will be right back."

Ruby returned after 5 minutes carrying a hot cocoa for Emma. She grabbed 2 bear claws on her way. As she handed them to Emma, she saw a different look in Emma's eyes. A more determined look than the defeated one she had earlier.

"Rubes, I have a plan to get Madame Mayor's attention."

"Of course you do." Ruby sighed.

"Look.. How long it's been that I am wishing her good morning, smiling like an idiot everyday? About a month?"

Ruby nodded.

"Time to step it up a notch. I don't even know if she knows that I like you know... girls.. Maybe she is not getting that I am into her.. like way into her..."

Ruby chuckled, "Okay Ems, so what do you wanna do?"

Emma thought for a second. "hmm what if I like fake dated a chick in front of her? You know so she will know that I like girls.. and I am capable of dating and whatnot.."

Ruby folded her arms across her chest, "Ems that is wrong on so many levels.." she reasoned.

"yeah I know. I don't wanna lead a girl into you know.. a fake anything.. but I don't see any.."

Emma looked up at Ruby with a grin, "unless the girl knows... and she is in on the pretend dating.. what do you say Rubes.. You can help me.."

"wh... what?" And since her birth, Ruby was speechless for the very first time.

"Come on. I know it sounds crazy.. but its believable too.. she knows we are close and everyone in storybrooke knows about your _ahem_ dating history".

Ruby death glared Emma, "Is this how you ask for my help?"

Emma laughed, "Aww come on.. You know what I meant.. I love you Rubes... please... pwease..." Emma put on her best childish puppy eyed look.

Ruby huffed, "Fine ! So we are going to pretend we are dating to make Mayor fancy-pants all jealous and get all hot for you?"

Emma nodded crazily.

"This is crazy Em but if I do this, you will owe me.. big time.. !" Ruby gave up.

Emma got up and hugged Ruby tightly, "yes.. hell yes.."

"We will start tomorrow morning, okay? and I will be here on time. Speaking of time, shit, I am already late."

Emma quickly hugged Ruby again and hurried towards the door. "Cya later Rubes."

Ruby sighed and picked up Emma's empty cup. Staring deep into the cup she muttered to herself, "Why did I say yes.."

* * *

It was almost 8am on a quite Sunday morning and not too many people were ready to start the day yet. Only handful of people were in the diner having coffee and going through the newspaper or everyday gossip.

Ruby was taking order from a couple for breakfast as Emma walked in. She was wearing her signature red jacket, white shirt, black pants and matching leather boots. A golden strand of hair was loose on her neck. And Ruby was staring right at it and the patch of soft skin that was exposed just underneath them. Ruby cursed herself as she realized she was staring at Emma. She cleared her throat, and turned towards the couple and smiled, "I will be right back with your order." She then walked towards the kitchen and handed the order to granny. Coming back to the counter she found Emma sitting on the stool, "Hey girlfriend.. someone's eager.." Ruby said with a chuckle.

Emma rolled her eyes, "Hey Rubes.. I didn't get much sleep last night" Emma replied running her fingers through her golden locks..

Ruby handed her a cup of coffee from a fresh pot and smiled. Looking behind her at the clock she said, "Ems it's almost time."

Ruby could feel her heart beating in her chest in anticipation of what Emma was planning to do.

Emma smiled brightly as she looked at the clock and nodded.

And then.. many things happened at once.

With a sound of bell, the door opened and Regina walked in. From the corner of her eyes Emma knew Regina's eyes were looking straight at her. She got up slightly and grabbed ruby's top, pulling her close. Ruby's mind was going haywire as she saw the soft pink lips of Emma closing in on her and catching hers swiftly. Ruby couldn't move. But when she realized what was happening, she couldn't help but kiss back Emma softly. She made sure she wasn't letting out her real emotions and kept telling herself in her mind that this was just an act and Emma was her friend, her best friend. Her heart betrayed her thoughts and fluttered in her chest beautifully.

Regina stopped in her tracks as she saw the blond and the brunette lip locked. She felt her breath hitched in her throat. But she quickly pushed down the feeling of shock or whatever she felt. She walked in and took a seat at her regular table. She was sure that this didn't concern her at all and was none of her business. Miss Swan was of no importance in her life other than just a sheriff of her town and biological mother of her son. She didn't matter to Regina as almost everybody from this town didn't either.. or did she?

While all of this was happening, a set of blue eyes were staring right at Emma and Ruby from the corner table of the diner. They were staring at the look Ruby had when Emma closed the distance between her and Ruby's lips. And they stared angrily at Emma who had the audacity to kiss Ruby.

She simply rose from her chair and left the diner.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**A / N: Back ! Sorry for the long delay. Please read and review! ;)**

Emma was leaning on her yellow bug waiting for Henry. Her eyes glancing at some distance object, lost in her thoughts. The school door opened and she saw kids running out, and she straightened herself. Henry shyly walked out, his eyes searching for her. Once he spotted her, he came running towards her and hugged her tightly around her waist. She chuckled and returned the hug.

Ruffling his hair, she inquired "Hey kid.. missed me?"

Henry laughed, "naah.."

Emma gasped loudly at that response and narrowed her eyes at him. He laughed again getting out of the embrace and started pushing her towards the driving side of the car "Ohh come on Ma.. of course I missed you. But we have to go right now.. "

"Okay okay.. we are going. What's the hurry kid?"

"Remember what happened last week?" Henry sighed, putting on his seat belt and looked at Emma disapprovingly when he saw Emma hadn't buckled hers yet.

Emma rectified that quickly and answered, "Oh you mean the time when we couldn't decide on the flavor of ice cream and had all chocolate, vanilla and strawberry? "

Henry scrunched his nose at the mention of strawberry, "Yeah about that, can we not get the strawberry for like ever?"

Emma laughed with a twinkle in her eyes and nodded, "Sure..". There was a silence for a few moments. Seeing Henry having lost his train of thoughts; probably wondering about what flavor he liked the best, she motioned with her hands urging him to get to the point.

"Uh yeah.. Look we can't be late ever again. What if.. what if mom stops letting me see you?"

Emma nervously chuckled, started the car and looked at Henry with a bright smile, "Henry that's never going happen okay? I know me and Regina don't see eye to eye on many things_, _but one thing is for sure.. I am always gonna be here. Even if she forbids me to see you, I will find a way. You know how good I am at breaking rules right?" Emma said wiggling her brows. Henry smiled and glanced out of the window hoping things would get better with his mom and Emma someday.

Emma stopped her car in front of the diner and got out quickly. He reprimanded her with a look that reminded her so much of Regina. "It won't take long, I promise.. I will be right back in a sec.." She whispered and hurried into the diner. Only a minute or so passed as Henry watched Emma rushing out of the diner with two cups in her hand. She got inside the car, handed him his cocoa and started the car.

They reached Regina's mansion in 10 minutes. She got out of the car with Henry and walked him towards the door. Just as they reached the porch, the door opened and Regina stood there with a fiery look in her eyes and a hand on her hip. Emma smiled knowing it won't be returned. As she predicted, Regina fully ignored her and smiled at her son, letting him in. Once she knew he was upstairs in his room, she turned to Emma.

"What is today's reason Miss Swan? Are you not competent enough to even drop my son on time?

Emma interrupted, "It's Emma and we just stopped for a min to get something swe.." Emma stopped abruptly.

"If you say you stopped for ice cream again, I swear to god Em.. Miss Swan" Regina quickly corrected her slip.

"I will.."

"Relax Regina it was just cocoa for him. You know how much he loves **Ruby's **hot cocoa right? Emma rolled out Ruby's name a bit long and took a sip of her coffee.

"Wait.. you knew about the ice cream?" Emma said suddenly very nervous.

Regina narrowed her eyes looking at Emma, thinking of something to put Emma and her vile friend.. _more than friend?_ Ruby.. in their places. and that's when she saw the bright red lipstick mark on Emma's coffee cup. Something burned deep inside Regina and she found her anger increase in tenfolds. Emma could practically feel Regina's gaze burning through the Styrofoam cup she was holding, directly on her beating heart. The corners of Emma's lips minutely turned upwards.

Regina took a deep breath to compose herself. She was confused why her body was reacting to just a mark that meant probably nothing.

"May I remind you Miss Swan that your job is just to get him home in time and not to spoil him with sweets that will cause nothing but cavities? and of course I know about the ice cream. I am his mother and you should just assume I know.. everything dear." Regina said the last words taking a quick glance at the lipstick mark again.

Emma chuckled to herself, changing topic, "So I will see Henry and you tomorrow?

Regina wanted to know more about Emma's visit to the diner, she also wanted to strangle her at the same time. This situation infuriated her for no apparent reason. She huffed and cleared her throat, "Goodbye Miss Swan !" and closed the door a bit harshly.

Emma stayed there just for a moment, a big grin appearing on her face. She turned around and mumbled to herself, "Oooh.. somebody is mad"

–-

Ruby was serving her last customer and was a few minutes away closing the diner. She waved at granny to indicate the same. Granny nodded and waited for her near the kitchen door. Ruby saw the last customer leave as she approached granny. "Umm granny why don't you go ahead and I will be back in a little while? I just have to run some errand.." Granny rolled her eyes, disbelief laden in her voice as she asked, "huh errand.. Do you think I was born yesterday Ruby? What are you up to now?"

she should have known granny would catch her lie easily.. "It's nothing.. I am just gonna visit Belle.. She hasn't been to the diner since yesterday morning."

granny shrugged, "Must have found a good book in that library of hers." She sighed as she looked at Ruby. "Okay.. go on.. and take her some coffee.. but if I find you wandering in streets doing god knows what you do and pretend that you were visiting a friend.. I will.."

Ruby raised both of hands in defeat. "Just visiting Belle..."

Granny nodded and left. Ruby quickly poured coffee in two cups and straightened her bright red skirt and white blouse. She was standing right outside Belle's apartment after few minutes. She knocked on Belle's door and waited. there was slight movement inside, a few shuffling noises and a moment later Belle opened the door. Ruby smiled brightly but as she took the appearance of Belle in, it faded slowly. Belle's hair and clothing appeared disheveled, her eyes were red and puffy. Ruby asked softly, concern in her voice clear "Hey.. are.. are you ok? I haven't seen you in a while"

Belle ran a hand through her hair, "yes.. just not feeling well. I appear to have caught a.. bug."

"ohh.. well I brought coffee, You will feel better instantly" Ruby chimed trying to hand over the cup to Belle.

"Your coffee is not a cure for everything Ruby" Belle replied. It came out a lot harsher than she intended.

"Hey.. okay calm down will you? I am just trying to help"

Belle sighed.. letting out a deep breath. _Why I am over reacting? She is here to help. And why can't I stop looking at that red streak in her hair? __and why the hell my skin feels like its burning?__... Belle groaned internally. _

Ruby was going on and on about some herb her granny used in something...

"... and hey last week Emma had fever for a day or two.. maybe I can ask her to.." Something inside Belle snapped hearing Emma's name.

"You know what Ruby, I just need a good nights sleep. See you later." and she closed the door in Ruby's face.

Ruby stopped talking abruptly wondering what the hell just happened. She opened and closed her mouth a few times, thinking about knocking again but she didn't. She thought Belle just needed to sleep it off.. She turned around and walked towards the diner.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for the follows and reviews. I really appreciate it :)**

The next day Ruby woke up feeling tired and restless. She rubbed her eyes and looked at the clock. It was just past five in the morning. She rubbed her eyes again to make sure she was seeing correctly. She grunted her displeasure and tried to go back to sleep again. As she closed her eyes; all she could see was Belle's eyes, puffy and mad. She tried her best to remember what she had done to make her friend react the way she did, but she couldn't. After a few failed attempts of going back to sleep, she got up, fluffed her pillow and sat straight. She let out a deep breath. Her eyes were closed, her mind going through the events of the past few days. It was quite bizarre actually. How her crush had this stupid plan and how quickly she had agreed to it. But then how could have she refused an opportunity where she got to kiss Emma on her lips.. those tender lips.. Ruby touched her own lips softly as she remembered the kiss. It wasn't a sensual, earth shattering, magical kiss... It was pretentious, quick and for a show. She knew it wasn't real. Her brain kept telling her that it was just her friend putting on a show, but her heart refused to believe. One single kiss had melted her to her core. She shook her head as if the act would relieve her of the memory that was so far seared into her brain. She failed miserably. She got up and went to the bathroom. A long, hot shower would sure help her, she thought.

As she walked downstairs, she saw granny was preparing to go to the market. Granny turned as she heard Ruby's footsteps. She arched a brow so far up that Ruby couldn't help but chuckle.

"I never thought I would see a day where you would rise before the sun Ruby!"

Ruby shrugged and sat on the chair heavily. Granny's features softened as she saw the look in Ruby's eyes.

"Is everything alright?" Granny asked softly.

"Yes granny" Ruby's answer was a bit forceful.

"What's going on with you lately?" Granny asked as she folded the list of supplies and put it into her pocket.

Ruby sighed and slumped down further in her chair.

"Is this about Emma?"

Ruby's head quickly snapped up. She cursed herself as the motion caused her pain in the neck. She gritted her teeth, "what about Emma?"

"Ruby, I saw you two kiss the other day", granny replied matter-of-factly.

"It's..It's nothing Gran.. we are just friends.

Granny shrugged, "your face said otherwise."

Ruby tried to school her features and replied dryly, "let's talk about something else."

Granny opened her mouth, but Ruby quickly corrected herself, "or not at all. How about I accompany you to the market and get this day started huh?"

Taking a hard look at Ruby's face for a moment, granny decided to let go of the subject for the time being.

Two hours later they were done shopping and sorting through the supplies. Granny had already started cooking breakfast and Ruby was just putting a fresh pot of coffee. Just as she went inside the kitchen in the diner, Belle stepped into the diner. Belle hadn't felt like cooking and she just wanted to grab a quick bite and a hot coffee. She was so used to granny's cooking that not tasting her favorite pies for only two days was making her crazy. She knew Ruby wouldn't be up this early so it was safe. She didn't know if she could talk to Ruby without thinking about her red lips and declaring her undying love. So avoiding Ruby for at least one morning was her plan. She sat down on her usual spot, seeing no one was at the counter she decided to wait and pulled out a book. She always had one handy. Only a couple of minutes passed and she got so engrossed in her book that she didn't notice Ruby walking up to her. She looked up at the noise of someone sitting in the chair in front of her. Her mind went blank for a moment as she saw Ruby's bright smile.

"Hey..here is your coffee" Ruby chimed.

"You are up early?" Belle asked bemused.

Ruby frowned, "why is that a surprise to everyone?"

Belle chuckled softly. "Well I have known you for a while and this is the first time I have seen.."

Ruby shrugged, "yeah..yeah.. once in a while I do grace this world with my awesomeness earlier than usual."

Belle laughed. A small smile formed on Ruby's face as she heard the sound of Belle's laughter. She felt content. A moment of silence passed as they just stared into each other's eyes. Belle cleared her throat.

"Umm Ruby, I wanted to apologize for last night. It was so cruel of me to yell at you like that. I.. I was just not myself.. please forgive me?"

Ruby stared at her friend closely. Belle was fidgeting with the coffee cup and looked very nervous. After a second or two Ruby let out a small chuckle.

"Hey..It's ok. We are best friends. Everything is cool between us." Ruby replied taking Belle's hands in hers. That small gesture calmed Belle down considerably. There were so many things Belle wanted to say but this wasn't the time. She just smiled looking up at Ruby.

–-

It was almost noon. Regina was pacing in her office frantically. She had just finished a conversation with town's sheriff over the phone. Emma had outrightly refused to visit her office to submit the paperwork. She had given some mundane reason of it being a lunch hour and she was going to the diner. Regina's brain pointed out that it indeed was the lunch hour and the blond was rather known for her appetite. She wouldn't miss eating for anything. But it still somehow made Regina angry..very angry. The thought of Emma going to the diner, created so many scenarios in her mind which included the blond and the trashy waitress. She slammed the folder she was holding, on to the table. She was busy creating new insults in her mind as the phone rang. She picked it up and answered furiously, "what?"

The person on the other side chuckled, "who is the unfortunate being who made you this upset?"

Regina sighed and composed herself a bit. She was just about to answer but the other person on the line beat her to it.

"Wait..don't tell me just yet. Dinner.. my house at 7. Bring Henry too. And don't be late." And the phone was disconnected.

Regina sighed again, "_this is so typical of her..."_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**A/N: I am pretty sure nobody is still reading but if you are, Thank you :) Just a little chapter in my story. I will post more often, now that I have an idea where to take this train!**

Regina checked her phone as she stepped out of her black Mercedes with Henry in her tow. She was a few minutes early as per her habit. She quickly made sure that Henry and herself were presentable. Upon satisfaction she turned towards the door, taking a glance towards Henry who was excited and very much looking forward to the evening playing his favorite games. Just as she was about to ring the doorbell, a smiling blond woman opened the door. Henry smiled back just as brightly and almost tackled her into the ground.

"Aunt Kat..." He yelled happily as he hugged her.

"Hey.. Henry" Kathryn hugged him back.

"where is David? Has he already started? Can I go now please?"

"yes.. yess.. He is in the study room. You know where it is.."

Henry nodded and ran towards the room. Kathryn glanced back towards Regina who looked more tired than she had imagined. Regina let out a sigh as she looked at her best fried.

"Sorry about that. Don't know where his manners are.."

"Ohh.. forget about it. You should see David when he is excited about the cart game or whatever it is called. Feels like I adopted instead of married. Besides you look like you need a drink."

"Several.."

Kathryn nodded and let her friend in. As she walked back into the living room with glasses and a wine bottle, she saw her friend lost in her thoughts. Kathryn observed her best friend for a moment. Something was definitely bothering Regina.

"So.. How was your day?" Kathryn asked causally.

"I would rather not talk about it Kathryn", Regina sighed. After taking a rather large sip of her wine, she looked up. The look on Kathryn's face made it clear that she wasn't getting out of this conversation that easily.

" it's the sheriff, isn't it? ", Kathryn chimed.

" wh.. What? What are you talking about?"

"Emma.. She did something again?"

Regina gathered her thoughts quickly. "Um yes..

She refused to see me the other day." Regina stopped and repeated the sentence in her head. Slightly shaking her head on how it sounded, she continued.. "I mean she didn't submit the paperwork in time."

Kathryn waited for a second, her brows furrowed.

"um that's it? You are this upset just because of some boring paperwork?"

The answer was on the verge of Regina's lips. No…this wasn't the only reason. It was the gorgeous blond kissing the waitress. Then kissing some more. Her Emma's soft lips touching someone else's. Regina gasped at her own revelation. She just called Emma hers. This was shock to such an extent that nothing worked inside her head for a minute. She just tried to find a reason to rationalize the thoughts that occurred inside the stupid.. stupid brain of hers. But she absolutely couldn't. Clearly she needed some time to think. Maybe the wine was getting to her head. But that can't be it, she has had only half a glass.

"Enough about the sheriff and her incompetence Kat. What's going on with you and David?" and just like that Regina changed the topic. As the evening unfolded, they had talked about everything under the sun. When David and Henry joined for the dinner the conversions strayed away a bit. Regina smiled and laughed at the jokes but the smile never reached her eyes. She was physically present at the dinner table but her mind was somewhere else. And certain streaks of blond hair were the reason behind it.

Kathryn knew Regina was keeping things to herself. She would have to just let Regina sort it out for now. She could always try again later. As they finished having dessert and said their goodbyes, Regina and Henry got in the car to head home.

During their way back, Regina was silent. Well more than usual and Henry noticed.

"is everything OK mom?"

Regina smiled and glanced at Henry, "yes Henry, it's nothing.. not yet anyways. How about you sweetheart? I'm guessing you enjoyed the time we spent?"

Henry nodded enthusiastically and went on describing how he beat David at every game. Regina smiled and listened. She cherished the time Henry treated her as a close friend. She could never compete with Emma for sure though. Henry and Emma shared a special bond and they were so much like each other. Of course she envied Emma but she never despised her. And lately she found watching Emma and Henry together, she wasn't as jealous as she used to be in the past. All she wanted was her son to be happy and maybe just to be a little part of his happiness. But everything went out the window when she saw Emma kissing Ruby. This would definitely change a lot of things. She had this infuriating but exciting relationship kind of thing going on with sheriff. She never considered Emma being with someone. And now that she did, she didn't like it one bit. She had a lot of things to think about. As they entered the driveway to their home, she was determined of one thing. Whatever she may decide, the waitress had no chance because she was Regina freaking Mills.


End file.
